Consequence
by fizzingweaselbee
Summary: They should never have been left alone in the apartment, really.


"Nope, nope nope." Killian drew back at her protests, hand still on her waist and confusion on his face.

"Throwing away the consequences didn't last very long, did it love?" He asked with a small smile, and Emma shook her head, pulling him back down by the lapels of his _stupid_ leather jacket. "Usually you are complex, but not always this befuddling." Killian continued when they broke apart, and Emma rolled her eyes.

Her fingers traced circles on the arms of his jacket. "Not my parents' room." Understanding dawned on him, and Killian smiled before kissing her again, hoisting her up as he did so, hook turned flat against her back so as not to hurt her. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct, and he stopped several times on his walk up the stairs to unbutton her blouse.

When they finally make it to the bedroom, Killian kicked the door shut behind them, turning so Emma's back pressed up against the wall as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck and collarbone to the newly exposed skin. Emma pushed off Killian's coat and started unbuttoning his shirt, stopping to reclaim his mouth when the feeling of his teeth grazing against her nipple became too much.

Finally she got his shirt off, and she set to work biting and sucking his pulse point while her hands undid his trousers.

"This would be easier on the bed." She panted in between kisses, and Killian turned and laid her gently down, kicking off his trousers and pulling down Emma's jeans. She lifted her hips up to help him, but instead of coming back to kiss her he knelt on the floor, hand wrapped around an ankle as he tugged lightly, pulling her so that her feet could just touch the floor. There was a pause, and then a clunk as his hook dropped to the floor.

Emma's breath came in hitched gasps as he slowly slid his calloused hand up the inside of her thigh, and she lets out a frustrated sigh when it stop just shy of her underwear. Killian chuckled, and Emma's hands knotted in the sheets because even that had more effect on her than most of the other guys she's been with.

Thoughts of anybody else were erased when he hooked a finger under the edge of the lace and pulled the underwear off of her hips and down her legs achingly slowly. Then he's there and she could feel his stubble against her thighs but she quickly forgot that detail because he flicked his tongue over her clit, pushing a thick finger inside of her.

"Fuck," Emma gasped, her hand moving to rake through the pirate's hair, and he laughed with his mouth on her, sending delicious vibrations that made her moan.

"Not yet, love." He muttered in reply, further teasing her clit with his tongue as he added another finger, curling them inside her. "First, you're going to come for me." It's the words that sent her over the edge, and Killian smiled when he felt her tighten around his digits, keeping his mouth latched onto her until her high subsided.

Finally, he crawled up so he was resting above her, and when they kissed Emma could taste herself on him. She curled her hand around his length, gently tugging at it, and Killian grabbed her by the waist and flipped them so she straddled him.

He rested his now hookless arm behind his head, the other still on her waist as he watched her, a smirk on his lips. Emma raised an eyebrow challengingly as she positioned him at her entrance, savouring his expression as she sunk down onto him.

His head fell back when she began to gyrate, and Emma moaned at the friction on her sensitive clit, breasts swaying when Killian began to snap his hips in and out of her. He sat up, the sudden change of angle making Emma lightheaded, and he wrapped his arm fully around her, leaning back against the headboard for support. Emma came for a second time, her cry muffled against Killian's mouth, and not long after he came too, her name falling from his lips.

"We should ignore the consequences more often." Emma said against his chest, and Killian laughed, turning to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Give me a second and we can continue ignoring them." He replied, and she bit him lightly, starting off a wrestling match which Killian quickly won.

By the time Henry and the Charmings returned, Hook was long gone, although the trail of love bites he'd left down Emma's neck remained for a week after his visit.


End file.
